Trois âmes à sauver
by My Idle Hand
Summary: Cross over Stargate Atlantis et Destin croisé. 100% Schweir, avis aux amateurs. Élisabeth à pour mission de retourner dans le passé avec Smith et de reconquérir le cœur de John en moins de trois jours. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Shweir et Smith/OC
1. Le Juge

**Voilà les deux premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fic. Je n'oublie pas les autres mais depuis le temps que celle -ci est fini, il fallait que je la post! Et ça me change un peu.  
**

**Bon je préviens des maintenant, je ne suis pas Schweir mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, et on m'a lancer un défis il y a un moment ce qui explique cette fic un peu niaise. Donc c'est 200pourcent chamalow et 100pourcent Schweir mais il y a aussi un autre paraining dans cette fic. En effet il s'agit d'un cross over qui j'espère interpellera les fans ou simplement ceux qui connaissent Destins croisés où on a pu voir d'ailleurs Torri Higinson et Raimbow Sun Francks dans deux épisodes différents. Mais même si vous ne connaissez pas, j'explique le principe dans la fic! C'est autant centré sur Elizabeth que sur Smith (pour mon plaisir perso je doit l'avoué, j'adoooooooore Smith!!) mais ça reste une fic Atlantis.  
**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, la fic est terminée et j'ai enfin un ordi donc je posterais toutes les semaines un nouveau chapitre, il y en a 7. Si je ne poste pas c'est que l'ordi a laché! encore...**

**Trève de blabla, voici le chapitre et le suivant, juste pour vraiment rentré dans l'histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Juge.**

Smith, invisible, était appuyé contre un arbre et observait la femme brune un peu plus loin, plongée dans son livre.

Elle était assise dans un parc, sur son banc préférée et relisait tranquillement le Pince lorsqu'elle sentie une violente douleur parcourir son bras gauche. Sans même pouvoir crier elle s'écroula du banc. Et tendis qu'elle luttait pour obtenir de l'air, une larme de douleur roula sur sa joue. Une petite foule s'amassa autour de son corps inerte et alors qu'on appelait une ambulance, la vie s'échappa lentement du corps du docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Smith s'approcha doucement d'elle, étendue à même le sol et attrapa l'âme de la malheureuse, l'aidant à se dégager de son corps, qui maintenant ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ces yeux se posent sur son corps, à ses pieds. Smith notant son regard affolé, lui dit d'une voie qui se voulait rassurante :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

Elle considéra l'homme en face d'elle. Jeune, peu être une trentaine d'années. Environ 1.80-85m, brun, les cheveux cours, il avait les yeux bleus foncés. Il était habillé bizarrement, un peu comme un motard. Il portait une veste et un pantalon en cuir noir ainsi qu'un T-Shirt blanc. Un beau garçon à vrais dire, un jolie sourire en tout cas. Puis, elle considéra son propre corps.

-Et ce que je suis...

-Morte. Je le crains.

-Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre.

- Suivez-moi, il va nous attendre.

-Qui?

Mais le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà. Elle le suivi et quelques instants plus tard, traversa une sorte de mur en gelée. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'horizon des l'événements de la Porte des Étoiles, mais en transparent. Elle se retrouva dans un monde où tout se qui était de l'autre côté du mur semblait flou, opaque, presque irréel. Le jeune garçon était accoudé contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit! Et qui êtes vous?

-Oh, désolé. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Smith.

-Smith? Juste Smith? Comme Madona ou ...

-Cher, oui on me l'a déjà faite.

-Vous êtes quoi? Un ange ou un truc dans le genre?

-Un truc dans le genre, oui. Enfin je suis plus un guide en faite. Oh, mais voilà le Juge, venez.

-Le Juge?

Smith entraîna Elizabeth près d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé. Il devait avoir dans les 70ans. Un peu bedonnant, il était habillé d'une longue robe noire, à la manière des magistrats.

-Mr Smith!

-Elizabeth, je vous présente l'honorable Juge Othniel.

-De l'ancien testament? Demanda t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui, exactement!

Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Non, mais c'est impossible! Je dois rêver. C'est ça, c'est un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller. Dieu n'existe pas enfin!

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit très réel Elizabeth. Le Juge est là pour déterminer votre avenir et peut être pour vous permettre de changer certaines choses. Quand à moi, je suis là pour vous guider et vous aider dans votre tâche, si vous obtenez une seconde chance.

-C'est impossible, murmura t-elle.

-Plus impossible que tout ce que vous avez vu jusqu'ici? Comment croyez-vous que les Anciens, les Oris et toutes les autres créatures soient arrivées jusqu'ici? Demanda le Juge.

-Très bien, disons que je vous crois. Que ce passe t-il maintenant?

-Et bien, je crois que c'est mon tour, lança Smith. Mr le docteur Weir à toujours été une femme exemplaire. Elle a permis à l'humanité d'avancer, en prenant la lourde responsabilité de diriger une expédition d'une importance capitale. Hormis certaines choses inévitables en temps de guerre, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque.

-A non ça c'est faut, lança Elizabeth sans réfléchir.

Smith la regarda, pus la Juge et se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Il fronça les sourcilles. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils le contredisent alors que leur éternité était en jeux?

- De quoi parlez-vous exactement?

-Elle parle de quelqu'un à vrais dire Mr Smith. N'est-ce pas docteur.

Othniel montra de la main une petite flaque d'eau où des images ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Elizabeth se reconnue immédiatement, bien que plus jeune d'au moins vingt ans. Elle se trouvait avec John. Ils étaient en pleine discussion Pas au goût du militaire vraisemblablement puisqu'il envoya son poing dans le mur à côté d'elle. L'image disparue.

-C'est ce jour là que je l'ai perdu.

La voie d'Elizabeth était incertaine, ébranlée par ce douloureux souvenir.

-Et c'est aussi ce jour là que toute votre vie à changée, renchérit le Juge.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Smith.

-C'était il y a une vingtaine d'année. Il... enfin disons que je l'ai repoussée. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et moi je l'ai repoussée parce que j'étais son supérieur hiérarchique. Je l'ai blessée et il ne me la jamais pardonné.

-Oh, mais il vous avait pardonné docteur. Mais n'est-il pas vrais que vous vous en êtes toujours voulu?

-Je suppose que lorsqu'on gâche sa vie délibérément on s'en veut toujours un peu. Répondit-elle au vieux Juge, baissant la tête amèrement.

Smith s'approcha d'elle et la força à la regarder.

-Et si vous aviez une chance de changer tout ça. De retourner là bas et de suivre votre cœur plutôt que votre devoir.

-Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ça! Répondit-elle précipitamment, les yeux brillants.

-Monsieur, je pense que nous pourrions l'aider, non?

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr Smith. Mais mon intuition me dit qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à retrouver l'homme de sa vie.

Smith lança un regard étonné à Othniel, mais ne dit rien.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie? Je ne comprends pas.

-Elizabeth, expliqua Smith, on vous offre une seconde chance. Une chance de retourner sur la citée d'Atlantis, incognito et de changer votre passée, d'avouer vos sentiments au Colonel Sheppard.

-Vraiment?

Smith lui répondit par un petit signe de tête tandis qu'Othniel sortait son lourd maillet de son sac et déclara :

-Elizabeth Weir, vous aurez trois jours et trois jours seulement, pour retourner dans votre passé et vous convaincre de ne pas abandonner l'amour de votre vie. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra, vous serez un libre agent de l'univers, avec la bénédiction de dieu tout puissant et de sa cour.

Othniel donna un coup de maillet et aussitôt Elizabeth et Smith disparurent dans un flash de lumière.

* * *

**TBC**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce prélude**


	2. L'assistante

**Voilà ****la suite, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'assistante.**

-Kate? Kate vous m'écoutez?

Elizabeth redressa la tête et resta bouche bée pour la deuxième fois de la journée en découvrant celle qui l'appelait. C'était elle! Vingt ans plus jeunes, mais elle tout de même!

-Kate? Mlle Anderson. Ça va?

Elizabeth, du moins la jeune Elizabeth, s'approcha de la dénommée Kate, une femme d'à peu près son âge, une blonde aux yeux gris. Soudain elle comprit. Smith avait dit qu'elle reviendrait incognito donc elle avait du revenir sous une autre identité. Son... âme avait du « intégrée» un autre corps. Kate Anderson si elle en croyait son double.

-Oui, oui, je vais très bien. Excusez-moi.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de repos depuis votre arrivé la semaine dernière. Je suppose que l'attaque dont le Dédale à été victime par les Wraiths à été éprouvante. Et vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, vous êtes une assistante hors paire! Alors si on disait que le reste de la journée est à vous? Soufflée un peu, visitée la cité!

-Merci beaucoup Eli... Docteur Weir.

-De rien. Je sais ce que c'est lorsqu'on arrive ici. On découvre, on veut tout savoir... Et puis, on fini par oublier de respirer! Oh et appelez moi Elizabeth, vous êtes mon assistante et vous n'êtes pas militaire!

Elizabeth, nouvellement rebaptisée Kate, sourit au leader de l'expédition. C'était vraiment bizarre de se voir ainsi.

-Merci... Elizabeth.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, un cri de douleur retentit dans la salle de contrôle. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Smith émergea de sous une console de contrôle, la main en sang.

-Je me suis coupé, expliqua t-il lorsque Elizabeth ausculta sa main.

Kate attrapa un chiffon posé près des outils et le posa délicatement sur sa main gauche.

-Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Très bien, je préviens Carson que vous arrivée avec Mr Smith.

Kate et Smith partirent donc, plus ou moins entiers, vers l'infirmerie, à travers les couloirs. Profitant de leur solitude, elle s'arrêta et questionna son guide.

-Mais enfin Smith, que c'est-il passé?

-Je me suis retrouvé sous une console, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce truc et alors que je jetais un œil pour voir si tout se passais bien pour vous, le tournevis que j'avais dans la main a glissé et je me suis ouvert l'autre main!

-Non mais je parlais de notre situation.

-Merci de la considération... dit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

-Désolé.

-Bon, après le flash ont s'est retrouvés dans votre passé, à l'époque où vous avez repoussé le Colonel Sheppard. On ne peut pas être reconnus des autres car on apparaît sous une autre identité.

-Kate Anderson et Mr. Smith.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop quels sont nos fonctions par contre.

-C'est facile. Moi je suis l'assistante de... moi, enfin peu importe et vous, vous porté une veste verte donc vous êtes un technicien.

-Pratique!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire au juste?

-Vous, vous devez convaincre, sans dire qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et quoi que ce soit sur le futur, l'autre Elizabeth de ne pas repousser John.

-Et vous?

-Moi je suis là pour vous aider. Je peux, par exemple, me rendre visible seulement pour vous et dans ce cas, j'aurais mes vêtements normaux. Je pourrais alors vous renseignez et vous conseillez sur certaines choses que je ne suis pas censé savoir en temps que technicien.

-Je crois que j'ai à peu près compris.

-Super, maintenant on pourrait aller à l'infirmerie avant que je ne me vide totalement de mon sang!

-Je vous croyais déjà mort.

-Oui, mais ça fait qu'en même mal!

Kate sourit devant la moue de Smith et conduit son ange à l'infirmerie. Carson les accueilli gaiement.

-Mon pauvre ami! Asseyez-vous là, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous. Je voudrais bien le faire moi même, mais le Colonel Sheppard m'attend déjà.

-Il ne va pas bien? S'empressa de demander Kate.

-Rien de grave Mlle Anderson.

Elle jeta un œil vert le lit du militaire.

-Smith, ça vous dérange si je vous laisse un moment?

-Non, non c'est bon. Je devrais survivre.

Kate le quitta donc et se dirigea vers le militaire.

-Je vais appelez une infirmière. Ne bougez pas surtout.

Carson s'éloigna dans la direction opposé.

-Tout le monde m'abandonne on dirait!

-Colonel, je vous dérange? Demanda Kate.

Elle avait rapidement traversée l'infirmerie pour trouver John assis, les jambes de chaque côté d'un des petits lits Atlantes.

-Non pas du tout. Kate c'est ça?

-Oui c'est bien ça. Kate Anderson. C'était si bizarre de voir John après si longtemps! J'étais venu amenée un patient à Carson et je vous ai vu. J'ai pensée prendre de vos nouvelles. Ça ne va pas?

-Oh, heu si. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que... mon poing à rencontré un mur hier soir et Carson à insisté pour soigner ça ce matin.

Kate blêmie d'un seul coup. Non, c'était impossible. Othniel avait du se mélanger dans les dates. La dispute ne pouvait pas encore avoir eu lieu!

-Le docteur Weir est au courant?

Le visage de John s'assombrit.

-Elle sait parfaitement se qui c'est passé.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre John. Tien Kate! Vous naviguez entre les patients aujourd'hui?

-Non docteur, j'étais simplement passée saluer le Colonel. Je vais rejoindre Smith. A plus tard.

-Vous êtes bien pale. Vous vous sentez mal?

-Juste un peu fatigué sans doute. Ce n'est rien.

-Vous êtes sur? Je suis là sinon.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle retourna lentement vers Smith, bien décider à demander des comptes à son guide.

Du côté de Smith justement.

-Désolez de vous avoir fait attendre Mr...

-Smith. Ce n'est pas grave. Et vous, qui êtes vous?

-Anna Johnson. Voyons un peu.

Anna retira avec précaution et douceur le chiffon de la main.

-Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié on dirait!

-C'est si moche que ça? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-On va voir ça.

Répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant qui charma immédiatement son patient. Elle entreprit de nettoyer la blessure.

-C'est drôle, mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Je sais que vous venez d'arriver avec le Dédale, mais ont ne se seraient pas déjà croisés?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Pourtant...

Elle plongea son regard vert dans les yeux de Smith.

-Non, c'est idiot. Ça doit être parce que vous me faite penser à Nick. Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

-Vraiment? Smith sourit.

-Et le même sourire.

-Qui est Nick?

-Nick, c'était...

Elle hésita un moment et tourna son regard vers la main de Smith, pour panser de nouveau la blessure.

-Nick était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. Mais c'est une longue histoire dont je n'ai pas très envie de parler.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Smith découvrit un regard totalement différent. Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu la vie dont ils regorgeaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentie froid à l'intérieur. Le regard d'Anna, infiniment douloureux, le plongea instantanément dans une profonde tristesse et étrangement il ressentie de la culpabilité. Othniel disait souvent qu'il était doué d'une certaine forme d'empathie. C'était peut être vraie après tout.

Une violente douleur traversa soudain sa main et son visage se crispa immédiatement. Anna se pencha sur la blessure.

-Désolé. Elle fini de nettoyer la plaie. Vous pouvez plier la main?

-Oui, mais c'est douloureux.

-Je vais vous faire une anesthésie locale. Vous avez besoin de points de suture.

-C'est grave?

-Moins que ça en à l'air. Les nerfs et les tendons ne sont pas touchés. Mais vous risquez de garder une belle cicatrice!

Elle l'anesthésia puis, tout en recousant minutieusement la main, continua leur discussion.

-Je suis tout de même curieuse de savoir comment vous avez réussit à vous entaillez la main sur une longueur et une profondeur pareil sans toucher les tendons! C'est un vrai miracle, vous avez beaucoup de chance Mr Smith.

- Oh, appelez-moi Smith, tout cours.

La jeune femme leva un sourcille d'étonnement, puis sourit en relevant la tête vers son patient.

- Très bien, dans ce cas appelez-moi Anna. Alors... Smith continua t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête pour se concentrer sur sa « couture », comment avez vous fait ça?

-Avec un tournevis.

-Et vous jouez souvent avec des objets pointus?

-Seulement si je sais que l'infirmière est jolie, murmura t-il.

Smith ne le vis pas mais sentie le sourire d'Anna s'étendre sur son visage.

-Et voilà, c'est terminé. Elle lui bandit la main. Évitez de la faire travailler pendant au moins une semaine et revenez faire un contrôle demain.

Elle ramassa son matériel pendant que Smith se levait. Avant de partir, elle lui lança :

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas gaucher. Remarque, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour eux!

Smith se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci s'effaça devant la mine de Kate.

-Il y a un problème?

-Venez! Elle l'entraina dans un couloir désert. Oh oui, un gros problème! La dispute à déjà eu lieu hier! Pourquoi Othniel m'a t-il fait revenir ici si c'est pour me voir gâcher ma vie une seconde fois?

-Cette dispute devait être nécessaire.

-Comment ça?

-Pour que vous, enfin je veux dire l'autre vous, comprenne ses sentiments. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. N'oubliez pas que vous disposez de trois jours pour les réconciliés.

-Smith, vous connaissez le terme cas désespéré?

-Votre cas est loin d'être désespéré Elizabeth! J'ai vue pire, croyez moi!

Elle sourit malgré elle.

-On a une chance d'après vous?

-Un amour sincère ne connait pas d'entrave à dit... je ne sais plus qui. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les noms.

-Je ferais bien de retourner en salle de contrôle.

-Avant, pourriez vous m'expliquez ce qu'est cet endroit? Demanda t-il en marchant dans le couloir.

-Nous sommes sur Atlantis. On a toujours crus que c'était un continent mythique disparue sur Terre. En réalité c'est une cité, au milieu d'un océan, crée par une race d'Alien appelée les Anciens. Ils étaient très avancés technologiquement et ont crées un appareil appelée la Porte des Étoiles. C'est un espèce de grand anneau. On rentre des symboles sur un terminal qui y est relié, ça crée un passage entre deux portes et on peut voyager vers d'autres planètes de la Voie Lactée. Voir d'en d'autres galaxies. Nous sommes dans la galaxie de Pégase, Atlantis ne se trouve pas sur Terre. Nous sommes venus ici dans l'espoir de comprendre la technologie des Anciens, qui ont crées la vie humaine.

-C'est de loin la mission la plus étrange que j'ai eu à faire!

Elizabeth sourit puis s'exclama soudain :

-Dites Smith, les anges sont censés flirter pendant leur mission?

-Quoi? Mais je ne flirtais pas!

Elle se planta au milieu du couloir, les mains sur les hanches et lança d'un ton moqueur :

-Vous plaisantez! Vous flirtiez ouvertement avez elle!

-Bon ça va. Peu être un peu.

-Vous avez le droit?

-Je ne crois pas. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Quelque chose de familier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque je l'ai vue si triste, je me suis sentis tellement coupable. J'avais envies... je ne sais pas. Et puis elle à un si beau sourire et elle est tellement douce que...

-Que vous êtes tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Non, non. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Je lui ai parlé dix minutes, je ne sais rien d'elle.

-Smith, je sais ce que je dis. J'ai ressentis la même chose en rencontrant John. Bon peu être pas aussi vite, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous avez eu se qu'on appel couramment un coup de foudre. Et plutôt sévère apparemment!

-Othniel va me tuer! Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux!

-Mais l'amour ne se commende pas. Je serais vous, je profiterais de ces trois jours.

-Mais on vient juste de se rencontrer et on part dans moins de trois jours justement! Non et puis, je suis en mission...

-Écoutez Smith. J'ai gâchée ma vie à cause de stupide question dans ce genre. Vous êtes amoureux d'elle et vu comme elle à réagit, elle n'est pas insensible à votre charme. Foncé, même pour trois jours! Faite en sorte que ce soit inoubliable pour vous deux. Il ne fait jamais laisser passer sa chance. Vous avez rencontrez une personne qui vous plais alors que vous êtes mort! Bon sang, c'est qu'en même pas courant! Qu'est ce qu'Othniel peut vous faire de pire que la mort de toute façon? Et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, elle à l'air triste et elle à peu être besoin de réconfort aussi.

Smith sourit.

-Vous avez du être une sacré négociatrice! Il y a définitivement une chance que vous arriviez à les convaincre! Et vous avez sans doute raison, mais sachez que je ne vais pas vous abandonner pour autant.

-Je sais.

- Que comptez-vous faire?

-Et bien, je vais déjà essayer de savoir où on en ait du côté de John. Demain je m'attaque à Elizabeth.

-Très bon plan, mais allez y doucement qu'en même. Je serais là au cas où.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vous qu'allez vous faire?

-J'ai une console à réparer, et un cœur aussi apparemment!

Ils se séparèrent dans des directions opposés, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance. Elizabeth se retourna pour poser une dernière question, mais Smith avait déjà disparue.

* * *

**TBC**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions critiques et à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. La chef

**Voilà la suite que je n'ai pas pu poster hier à cause de petit problèmes avec Internet. La suite mercredi ou jeudi prochain.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Chef.  
**

John et Teyla venaient d'achever une séance de combat aux battons cet après midi là. Cinq ans d'entrainement intensif avait fait de Sheppard quelqu'un de plutôt doué. Évidement Teyla prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui botter les fesses mais au fils des ans, les combats étaient devenus de plus en plus intéressants. La jeune athosienne restait cependant persuadée que malgré les trois années qui avaient passées, John gardait quelques avantages physiologiques de sa transformation en Eratus. Alors que John s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle d'entrainement, Kate lui barra le passage.

-Colonel, re bonjour. Pourrais-je vous parler un moment?

-Oui bien sur. De quoi?

Elle vérifia que Teyla se trouvait suffisamment au fond de la salle.

-C'est à propos du docteur Weir.

-Il n'y a rien à dire lança rageusement John.

-Au contraire. John, je sais qu'elle vous a fait souffrir.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Je sais que vous vous êtes fait cette blessure après vous être disputé avec elle et...

-Écoutez moi bien Anderson, la coupa t-il sur un ton menaçant, je ne sais pas comment vous avez appris ça, mais je ne veux jamais en entendre parler de nouveau.

-Mais...

-C'est clair?!

Il partit précipitamment dans le couloir, sans même se retourner et alors que Kate faisait un pas pour le rattraper, la main de Smith, invisible, l'arrêta.

-Elizabeth, il n'est pas près.

-Mais... elle soupira. Que dois-je faire?

-Allez vois à l'intérieur, je crois qu'elle pourra vous aidez.

-Teyla?

- Allez-y.

Elle entra tendis que Smith disparaissait de nouveau. Teyla contemplait la vue lorsque Kate s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, tournant également la tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinait tout doucement mais il restait encore quelques heures avant la nuit. Sans détourner son regard, Teyla lança à la jeune femme :

-Il est un peu énervé depuis hier.

-Je le comprends.

-Le docteur Weir aussi.

-Ils travaillent trop.

-Peu être, mais je suppose que l'intolérance du commandement Terrien ne les aident pas non plus. J'ai toujours trouvée cette distance liée à leur responsabilité stupide!

-Vous saviez! Je veux dire, vous êtes au courant?

-Ça fait cinq ans que je les observe! Et même s'ils n'en parlent pas, je sais reconnaître certains signes.

-Je pensais qu'il y avait un truc entre vous.

-Pourquoi?

-Il vous a embrassée.

-Et peu de temps après, il a embrassé Elizabeth.

-Et cette fille.

-Maira, ou Mara? A cette époque, je crois qu'il était un peu désorienté.

-Si on compte également Chaya et Teer, oui je pense aussi!

-Mais je suis persuadée que c'est Elizabeth qu'il aime.

-Je suppose qu'il ne se serrait pas défoulé comme ça si elle ne comptait pas.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose.

-Je sais.

-Moi j'abandonne! Ça fait cinq ans que j'essaie!

-Je prends la relève, pas d'inquiétude.

-J'en suis heureuse. Mais rappelez-vous qu'il n'aime pas parler en public.

-Vous ne serez pas jalouse?

-Jalouse d'Elizabeth? Non, je lui laisse John.

L'athosienne se leva du rebord de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle lança enfin un regard vers la jeune femme et dans un sourire ajouta :

-J'ai toujours préférée Ronon.

Puis elle partit tandis qu'Elizabeth lançait à son tour :

-J'en étais sur!

Elle retourna de nouveau en salle de contrôle ou elle croisa Smith habillé en technicien.

-Alors, comment ça se passe?

-Pas trop mal. J'ai provoquée John et la discussion avec Teyla m'a permis d'y voir un peu plus clair, merci.

-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si désespéré!

-John par en mission demain toute la journée. Il faudra que je m concentre sur Elizabeth.

-Vous pensez la convaincre d'accepter ses sentiments et de ne plus avoir peur de la réaction du commandement Terrien?

-Il le faut et je suis bien décidée à y arriver. Mais dites moi, ne devriez vous pas être avec Anna? Est-ce que je me suis trompée? Si c'est le cas je suis désolée.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, j'aimerais bien, mais elle assiste le docteur Beckett sur une opération.

-Vous trouverez bien un moment pour lui parler.

-J'espère mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une excellente idée. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

-Reprendre mon rôle d'assistante. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler à Elizabeth. Et vous?

-Le docteur McKay m'a demander de venir il y a une demie heure donc je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse un tour au labo, en plus il à précisé que c'était urgent.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ca fait une demi-heure qu'il vous attend? Vous êtes maso Smith ou quoi?

-Pourquoi? Demanda l'ange soudain inquiet. Qui est le docteur McKay?

-Je pense que vous allez découvrir une facette particulièrement... intéressante de Rodney. Tiens d'ailleurs avant d'y aller, je vous conseil de faire une provision de café et de barres en chocolat, ça pourrait vous sauver la vie!

Elle s'éloigna puis lança soudain avant d'entrer dans le bureau du leader d'Atlantis :

-Et Smith, n'oubliez pas. Rodney peu avoir une voie très aigu lorsqu'il hurle et étrangement beaucoup d'endurance. Laissez passer l'orage.

L'ange, peu rassuré et à juste titre, se dirigea vers le labo du chef scientifique de la cité. Il n'en ressortie qu'une heure plus tard, physiquement entier, mais un peu sourd qu'en même.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. L'infirmière

**Chapitre 4 : L'infirmière.  
**

Anna étendit ses jambes douloureuses, la fraicheur du soir lui fit un bien fou. Elle s'adossa à un mur, fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le rythme régulier des vagues s'abattant sur le ponton, dont le balcon qui le surplombait aurait donné une vue superbe si ça n'avait pas été la nouvelle lune. Remarque, cette nuit noir permettait l'observation des étoiles, cette partie de la cité étant peu éclairée.

-Fatiguée?

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

-Smith! Vous m'avez fait peur! Venez-vous assoir!

Elle désigna une place près d'elle.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Chocolat? Dit-il en tendant un gobelet chaud. Je n'ai pas trouvé de café.

-Merci. Je n'aime pas le café de toute façon. Et oui, un peu fatigué. L'opération à durée plus longtemps que prévue, mais le patient va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et vous votre journée? Votre main, ça va?

-Ca va, merci. J'ai eu une drôle de journée en faite. Ca fait bizarre d'être ici, de regarder ce ciel, magnifique d'ailleurs et de se dire qu'on est dans une autre galaxie! Ca me change de l'ordinaire!

-Vous m'avez l'air un peu mélancolique pourtant.

Dit-elle en se tournant dos au mur, assise en tailleur pour observer Smith. Elle ne pouvait voir que son profil droit puisqu'il était tourné vers l'océan, mais une faible lueur dessinait les contours de son visage dans la pénombre.

-Malgré tout ça, on ne peut pas dire que la journée se soit bien passée. D'abord je m'entaille la main ce matin, ensuite je vous rate à l'infirmerie cet après-midi et pour finir, il y a cet espèce d'énergumène canadien qui me cri dessus!

-Rodney?

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Pourquoi, vous le connaissez bien?

-Disons qu'il à un lit a son nom à l'infirmerie et c'est un ami de Carson. Enfin du docteur Beckett. Puis elle ajouta, un sourire aux lèvres : il n'est pas si terrible que ça vous savez.

-Il semblerait que je n'ai pas eu le côté les plus charmants de sa personnalité alors!

-Cette journée n'a pas du être si horrible que ça tout de même! Lança Anna sur un ton moqueur.

-Non c'est vrais, il y a eu tout de même une bonne chose.

-Ah, vous voyez! Laquelle?

-Je vous ai rencontré, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, timidement.

-Smith, ça vous étonnerai si je vous disais que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis bien plus longtemps que ce matin?

-Pas complètement, non.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que vous êtes tellement comme... comme...

-Nick?

-Oui, murmura t-elle.

De nouveau cette étrange sensation de froid, de tristesse et de culpabilité traversa Smith. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait, mais il se risqua tout de même à quelques questions.

-Anna, pardonnez moi cette question, mais qui est Nick? Vous avez l'air tellement triste quand vous parlez de lui que...

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous embêtez avec ça.

Elle se leva, mais Smith se releva et attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Vous ne m'embêtez pas du tout. C'est étrange, j'ai moi aussi l'impression de vous connaître et ce n'est pas eu chose qui m'arrive souvent! J'ai envie de vous aidez et parler peut faire du bien parfois. Garder toute cette culpabilité pour vous seule, ce n'est pas bon.

Anna posa les yeux sur Smith, surprise par ses propos. Elle se rassit lentement, face à l'océan tendit que cette fois Smith s'asseyait de manière à voir son profil

-Comment est-ce que vous savez ça? Je n'ai jamais dis ce que je ressentais, à personne. Dit-elle en le regardant.

-Mon patron dit que j'ai une sorte de don pour comprendre ce que ressentent les gens. Il pense aussi que je suis doué pour aider les autres à réparer leurs erreurs parce que j'en ai fait tout un tas dans ma vie. Il sourit à Anna et reprit doucement : Je ne vous forcerais pas à en parler mais ça pourrait vous faire du bien.

L'infirmière détourna son regard du jeune homme pour le plonger dans l'océan d'étoiles illuminant le ciel Atlante. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux ne fut pas gênant, au contraire. Smith sentait que Anna réfléchissait alors il tourna son regard aussi vers le ciel. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils n'entendirent que le bruit des vagues toutes proches. Le balcon était suffisamment éloigné du cœur de la cité pour qu'on n'entende pas ce qui si passait et qu'Anna se sente en paix. Après un soupire, elle décida de parler, ne détachant pas son regard du ciel tendit que son compagnon l'observait de nouveau.

-Nick était mon petit ami, mais je crois que vous l'aviez deviné. Il portait le même nom de famille que vous, Nick étant un diminutif bien sur. Vous me faite penser à lui à un point que je n'aurais jamais crus possible. Il était brun et avait à peu près votre carrure et votre taille. Mais surtout... il avait les mêmes yeux et le même sourire que vous et ça, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. C'est ça qui m'a le plus surprise. J'adorais son sourire et son rire. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. C'est étrange, mais je me souviens particulièrement bien de se qu'il portait le dernier jour où je l'ai vue. Une veste et un pantalon en cuire noir et un T-Shirt blanc. J'en m'en souviens parce qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer cette veste qu'il adorait!

Smith eu soudain un doute et pâli. Ce n'était pas possible, la description lui correspondait parfaitement! Anna parlait-elle de lui? Le connaissait-elle avant qu'il ne meut? Ca expliquerait ses sentiments envers elle. Et sa mission empêchait Anna de faire le lien antre lui et Nick. Il était là incognito et même s'il était sous sa vraie forme, tout avait été fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître, même si on l'avait connue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il perde la mémoire, qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il avait connue avant ça mort! Mais peu être qu'aujourd'hui, il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, après tout Othniel avait laissé entendre que l'âme d'Elizabeth n'était pas la seule concernée par cette mission.

Anna reprit lentement.

-Nick était loin d'être un ange. En fait, il a fait pas mal de bêtises dans sa vie. Comme vous, il était doué d'une certaine empathie même s'il se moquait de moi lorsque je le lui disais. Il n'était peu être pas parfait mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que c'était un homme bien.

- Parlez-moi de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait?

C'est fou le nombre de choses dont je me souviens encore. Par exemple, il était allergique aux chats, qu'il avait peur en avion et qu'il était légèrement claustrophobe. Il n'aimait pas trop la vue du sang non plus. Je le taquinais en disant que c'était un vrai trouillard! Mais je me souviens aussi qu'il adorait les chiens.

Anna eu un sourire triste. Smith réfléchit un instant. Il avait déjà constaté toutes ces choses lors de ses précédentes missions. Ca confirmait qu'Anna parlait bien de lui.

-Comment était-il? Je veux dire, avec vous? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?

Il voulait lui poser des centaines de questions, mais il ne devait pas la brusquer.

-Vous allez rie, sa mère n'a jamais su heureusement, mais je l'ai surprit un soir où il essayait de me cambrioler! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et il n'était pas très doué. On a un peu discutés et ensuite il est partie. Le deuxième soir il est revenu et a déposé un bouquet de roses chez moi, pour se faire pardonner. Le troisième soir, je l'ai attendue et il n'est jamais reparti.

Smith sourit malgré lui. Il ne se savait pas si romantique.

-Et vous avez connu sa famille?

-Oh oui! J'adorais tout particulièrement Alyson, sa mère. Une adorable grenouille de bénitier, pas méchante pour un sous! Elle a pris soin de moi et ont c'est beaucoup aidées dans les moments difficiles. Elle a été une mère pour moi parfois, je n'ai pas connue la mienne. Alyson a toujours été adorable et lorsqu'on a perdue Nick, c'est moi qui est pris soin d'elle. Nathan, son mari, c'est plongé dans le travail pour oublier, alors je l'ai aidée à élever Rachel, la petite sœur de Nick. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille si adorable et aimante.

Smith sentit sa gorge se serrer Il venait d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille en dix minutes que durant les deux ans et demis qui avait passé depuis sa mort.

-Nathan à très mal pris la mort de Nick. Mais je crois que celle qui a été le plus secouée, c'est Rachel. Elle adorait son frère, ils étaient vraiment très proche malgré la différence d'age. On c'est beaucoup rapprochées toutes les deux. Je leur envoie souvent des lettres. Un an et demis après sa mort, le docteur Beckett m'a contactée et m'a proposé ce poste, j'avais fait mon internat dans l'hôpital où il travaillait. Je n'en pouvais plus alors je suis venu. Pour oublier. Mais ça na pas marché, la preuve. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Anna fit une pause et Smith posa enfin la question qui le tracassait depuis si longtemps. Il se souvenait bien de sa mort. La peur qu'il avait ressentie au milieu des flammes, la douleur... Mais il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il fabriquait si tard dans cette église. Il ne savait pas non plus si sa famille était au courant de ce qu'il lui était exactement arrivé. Après tout, tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait évité ce feu lors de sa première mission.

-Que... que c'est-il passé? Je veux dire, pour Nick?

Anna soupira de nouveau puis reprit d'une voie remplie de tristesse :

-Alyson est très croyante. Je ne le suis pas moi même à vrais dire, je n'étais même pas baptisée. Mais elle tenait à voir son fils se marier à l'église. Nick et moi, on tenait à lui faire plaisir alors je me suis convertie pour pouvoir me mariée avec lui. Ce soir là, j'étais de garde à l'hôpital. J'ai...

Sa voie se brisa soudainement. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit lentement.

-J'ai appelée Nick trois fois se jour là. Je l'ai forcée à aller à l'église, récupérer des papiers importants que je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre. Je ne savais pas qu'il n'y aurait personne pour lui donner et qu'il devrait chercher lui même dans le bureau.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue mais fut vite effacée d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai tellement insisté qu'ont a fini par se disputer. J'étais fatigué à cause de ma garde. Ont c'est raccrochés au nez et je ne lui ai plus parlée. La dernier chose qu'il m'a entendue dire c'est tu m'énerves. Je l'ai tellement harcelée qu'il a qu'en même fini par y aller. Mais j'aurais du y être à sa place, c'était à moi d'aller à l'église. Ensuite il y a eu ce feu et...

Une autre larme s'échappa.

-Si je n'avais pas insisté, si je l'avais écouté...

Soudain, elle éclata en sanglot. Smith la pris immédiatement dans ses bras. Il distingua quelques phrases étouffées par sa veste car elle c'était réfugiée dans le creux de son cou.

-Il est mort à cause de moi... J'aurais du mourir... Vous comprenez, lorsqu'il l'on amené à l'hôpital... J'ai tout fait pour qu'il revienne... J'aurais voulu mourir à sa place... C'était ma faute!

Smith inspira profondément et sera Anna un peu plus fort. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il lui parla d'une voie tendre et rassurante :

-Ne souhaitez jamais la mort Anna. Je sais que ça vous paraît injuste, dit-il en la berçant lentement, mais il aurait préféré mourir que de vous perdre. Il sait à quel point vous l'aimiez et maintenant il a la chance de réparer ses erreurs. Il pense souvent à vous et il vous aime croyez moi. Je sais ce que vous pensez mais il n'est pas seul, ni dans le noir. Il sait que votre amour et celui de votre famille l'accompagne. Et il veille sur vous Anna. Il ne voudrait pas que vous ne profitiez plus de la vie à cause de sa mort.

Smith fut surprit de sentir une larme couler le long de sa propre joue. Il pouvait ressentir la détresse d'Anna au plus profond de son cœur.

-J'ai peur de le trahir. J'ai peur de se que je ressens pour vous, parce que ça fait si peu de temps que je vous connais et parce que je ressentais la même chose pour lui.

-Vous ne le trahirez pas en aimant de nouveau Anna. Jamais il n'aurait voulu vous empêchez de vivre. Il sait que vous l'aimez toujours malgré la mort. Et il sait que même après que vous ayez refait votre vie, vous garderez toujours une place pour lui dans votre cœur.

Ils restèrent là longtemps, en silence, Anna trouvant sa place dans les bras rassurant de Smith. Peu à peu, ses sanglots se calmèrent. Elle frissonna lorsqu'une légère brise se leva. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules.

-Merci... pour tout. Et désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me convier aussi rapidement à quelqu'un.

-De rien, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il contempla la jeune femme dans ses bras. Aucun doute possible, elle parlait bien de lui. Tout cet amour qu'il avait ressenti pour elle n'était pas simplement physique, bien qu'elle fût jolie. Brune, les cheveux cour et les yeux vert, elle devait faire une tête de moins que lui. Elle avait de jolie mains et un sourire timide. Beaucoup d'hommes auraient pus passer à côté d'elle mais pas lui. C'était définitivement plus que physique. Bien plus car même après sa mort, après sa perte de mémoire, il l'avait aimé dès leur rencontre. Il se souvenait des mots qu'il avait dit à Elizabeth quelques heures plus tôt : un amour sincère ne connait pas d'entrave.

Anna s'endormit finalement dans ses bras. Et tendis qu'il la ramenait dans ses quartiers, il se surprit à penser que si Othniel avait toujours refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit de sont passé c'est peu être parce qu'il craignait que ça lui fasse plus de mal que de bien. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tord. Il savait maintenant que sa mort avait fait souffrir plusieurs personnes. Et il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'épouser Anna et de fonder une famille avec elle. Mais d'un autre côté, aujourd'hui, il avait enfin une raison de se battre et de tout faire pour obtenir à son tour une seconde chance. Il le devait, pour sa famille, pour Anna.

Il déposa un léger baisé sur le front de la jeune femme qui sourit dans son sommeil. Puis Smith s'installa sur une chaise près du lit et l'observa un moment. Et tendit qu'il s'endormait à son tour, il redevint invisible pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

**TBC**

**Alors? Je sens vos doigts attirés vers le bouton violet, n'essayez pas de résister!!**

**A bientôt!**


	5. L'amoureuse

**Voila, désolé du retard, j'avais oublier mes clés USB, je vien juste de les récupérer.**

**Je vous livre les trois dernier chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'amoureuse.**

Kate entra à l'infirmerie, à la fin de la matinée.

-Espèce de taré! Vous étiez obligé de me sauter dessus comme ça? Cria une scientifique.

-Mais enfin, c'était pour vous protégez Jennifer!

-Mais ça va pas non!

-Les enfants, ont se calme je vous pris!

-Mais ce type est cinglé!

-C'est elle qui a un grain!

Carson soupira. Kate approcha de lui, posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui murmura un « courage » plein d'affection. Il répondit par un sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Elizabeth par hasard?

-Vous venez de la rater, elle est partie il y a cinq minutes.

-Merci. Tenez bon.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie et laissa Carson se dépatouiller tout seul avec les deux énergumènes qui continuaient à crier.

De son côté, Smith marchait tranquillement, histoire de découvrir la cité. Il tourna dans un couloir et percuta violemment quelqu'un.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il en riant.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle en plus!Répondit la jeune femme allongée sur le sol.

-Anna, c'est vous?

-Oui! Dit-elle en se relevant. Tien vous tombez bien.

-Très amusant.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas fait exprès. Je vous cherchais.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? Sauf si ça implique un tournevis!

Elle sourit.

-En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit se matin à ce qui c'est passer hier soir. Je crois que j'ai finalement comprit se que vous m'avez dit et je tenais à vous en remercier. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de recommencer à vivre et à profiter des opportunités que j'ai. Et j'ai... j'ai envie de commencer avec vous, ajouta t-elle à mis voie.

-Je ne reste pas Anna, avoua t-il tristement.

-Je sais. Kate m'a dit ce matin que vous partiez dans moins de deux jours avec le Dédale. Mais je me disais que deux jours, c'est mieux que rien, non? Et puis, je suis de repos.

Smith hésita quelques secondes et lui vola un baiser. Othniel allait le tuer pour ça, mais il s'en fichait pas mal à cet instant.

-J'aime beaucoup cette idée!

La prenant par la main, il l'entraina dans un couloir.

-Si on allait déjeuner?

-Volontiers, je meurs de faim! Répondit-elle en riant.

Kate retrouva Smith au mess. Visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu son temps puisqu'elle le vit embrasser Anna tendrement. Elle sourit malgré elle. Ils formaient u beau coup, dommage pour eux que Smith ne puisse pas rester. Elle atteignit enfin la table alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans une discussion passionnée.

-Kate! Lança la jeune femme.

-Re bonjour Anna. Ca vous dérange si je vous l'empreinte quelques minutes?

- Non, allez-y.

Elle empoigna Smith par le bras et l'entraina hors du mess, dans un coin tranquille.

-Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ca va mal Smith. Je comptais sur cette journée pour parler à Elizabeth, mais elle est introuvable depuis ce matin. Je crois qu'elle m'évite.

-Attendez ici, je reviens.

Smith disparue immédiatement puis revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sous sa forme invisible.

-Alors?

-Elle est sur la tour est. Elle... prend l'air.

-Génial, si j'y vais maintenant, elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir.

-Vous savez Kate, on dit que parler toute seule est le premier signe de la folie, lança Anna qui venait de sortir du mess.

-En fait je parlais à ...

Smith lui fit de grands signes pour qu'elle arrête.

-Elle ne peut pas me voir sous cette forme!

-... la radio.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard en coin, disant clairement qu'elle le savait très bien et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il s'agite autant. Smith soupira, soulagé.

-Oh, oui, évidement. Vous pouvez dire à Smith que j'ai une urgence. Je suis de repos, mais on manque de personnel et apparemment deux scientifiques se sont battus à l'infirmerie. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps mais comme il a encore disparu... d'ailleurs, où est-il donc passé?

-Une urgence, je lui dirais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et tandis qu'Anna s'éloignait, Smith redevint visible.

-J'aurais peu être du accepter la demande de personnel de Carson.

-Surement oui! Vous devriez y aller avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Tour est?

-Tour est, oui.

-J'y cour.

-A tout à l'heure.

Elizabeth trouva son jeune double exactement là où Smith lui avait indiqué.

-Elizabeth, je peux vous parlez?

L'autre jeune femme essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

-A vrais dire Kate, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

-Je crois que si. Je sais ce que vous ressentez.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Si Elizabeth, je sais! Vous pleurez parce que vous êtes déchirée entre vos responsabilités et l'amour que vous avez pour John.

-Je ne ressens rien pour lui.

Sans était trop, Kate s'emporta soudainement.

-Mais qu'en vas-tu enfin comprendre? Tout ça, toutes ces règles, toutes ces marches à suivre, on s'en fiche complètement! John n'aime pas Teyla, il t'aime toi! Et toi tu es trop bête et trop bornée pour voir la vérité, même lorsqu'il le dit lui même! Quand vas-tu enfin tourner la page? Simon t'a abandonnée, il faut t'en remettre et avouer tes sentiments à John! Sinon c'est vraiment que tu es une idiote!

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME JUGER! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE!

-OH SI CROIS MOI! J'AI LAISSEE S'ECHAPPER L'AMOUR DE MA VIE ET JE LE REGRETE CHAQUE JOURS QUE DIEU FAIT!

-JE NE SUIS PAS COMME VOUS!

-TU ES EXACTEMENT COMME MOI! TU VAS GACHER TA VIE A CAUSE DE DILEMES IDIOTS ET PARCE QUE TU REFUSES DE VOIR QUE CERTAINES REGLES SONT FAITES POUR ETRE TRANGRESSEES! TU VAS GACHER TA VIE!

-C'EST MA VIE JUSTEMENT ET J'EN FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC!

Clac!

Elizabeth mis un moment à réaliser ce qui c'était passé, elle ne le compris en fait que lorsque Kate fut très loin de la tour. Son assistante venait de la gifler!

L'après midi fut longue et douloureuse, dans tout les sens du terme, pour les deux Elizabeth. Smith retrouva sa protégée blottie dans un coin de ses quartiers.

-Elizabeth, ça ne va pas?

-Je crois que j'ai tout gâchée, encore une fois Smith.

-Ne dite pas ça. Il vous reste encore une journée.

-Mais ça a été tellement violent!

-Je sais, j'y étais aussi. Mais rien n'est perdu. Vous aviez besoin d'entendre ça.

-Je doute qu'elle le prenne bien.

-Non, mais elle va y réfléchir.

-Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Il vous reste une journée et une carte à jouée.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-N'oubliez pas qu'en amour, il faut être deux pour que ça marche.

-John? Vous croyez qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose?

-Vous avez assénée toute la vérité à Elizabeth mais pour le moment elle n'est prête à vous croire. Maintenant c'est à lui de faire le premier pas.

-Et c'est à moi de le convaincre.

-Oui, ne perdez pas espoir Elizabeth.

-Demain il y a une fête pour nos cinq ans sur Atlantis. John sera rentré dans l'après midi, je devrais pouvoir lui parler dans la soirée.

-Pensez bien à se que vous allez lui dire. Le but c'est qu'il arrive à convaincre l'autre Elizabeth de l'aimer. Ensuite vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance.

-Je sais... merci d'être là.

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé après tout!

Elle lui sourit, reprenant petit à petit confiance en son plan.

-Au fait et vous comment ça se passe?

-Je me sens un peu coupable de vous dire ça mais ça se passe merveilleusement bien!

-Elle vous plaie vraiment.

-Je commence à me demander si le fait que j'ai été choisie pour cette mission était hasardeux ou intentionnel.

-Pourquoi.

-Après ma mort, j'ai tout oublié. Ma vie, ma famille, même mon prénom!

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Anna, même si elle ne le sait pas, était ma petite amie.

-Vous plaisantez!

-Non, c'est vraie. Je sais que cette histoire paraît dingue, mais elle m'a donné des preuves irréfutables.

-Ca explique vos sentiments.

-Je suppose. Mais Othniel ne va pas être content.

-On s'en fiche! Vous savez quoi, vous devriez inviter Anna à la fête! Ce sera notre dernier soir ici.

-Très bonne idée!

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme la quitte pour son rendez vous.

Smith proposa à Anna de venir à la fête avec lui et bien évidemment elle accepta avec joie. La soirée fut très agréable pour les deux et comme la veille ils se retrouvèrent sur un balcon éloigné. Mais cette fois, pas de larmes mais des rires. Les anecdotes amusantes vinrent remplacer les souvenirs douloureux.

Le vent se leva, apportant une fraîcheur désagréable et ils se rendirent donc jusqu'aux quartiers d'Anna. Smith eu le bonheur de découvrir sa famille grâces aux nombreuses photos qu'Anna avait emportée avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent véritablement fatigués et à cour de paroles, ils allèrent se coucher. Et bien que chacun mourait d'envie, ils décidèrent d'un comme un accord silencieux, de rester sage. Ils étaient conscient qu'ils devraient se séparer le lendemain et faire se pas en avant dans leur brève relation ne les auraient fait que plus souffrir. Ils finirent par s'endormirent, Anna blottie contre Smith, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Le militaire

**Chapitre 6 : Le Militaire.  
**

La dernière journée passa à une allure folle. Elizabeth cherchait désespérément son assistante, histoire de lui tirer les oreilles. Carson accepta de cacher Kate un moment puis tout deux discutèrent en préparant la citée pour la fête.

De leur côté Smith et Anna semblaient filer le parfait amour, profitant de leurs derniers moments ensembles.

-Anna, je voulais te dire que j'ai passée trois jours formidables.

-Le temps des adieux est déjà arrivé? Murmura t-elle.

-Non, mais je voulais te le dire avant la fête. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps après. Répondit-il tristement.

Les yeux brillant, elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle l'aimait et l'embrassa.

Les dernières heures passèrent rapidement et la nuit tomba enfin sur Atlantis. Smith délaissa un petit moment Anna pour s'approcher de Kate.

-Ca va? Vous êtes toute pale.

-Juste un peu stressée. Et si ça ne marchait pas?

-Qu'avez vous à perdre de toute façon? J'ai confiance en vous Elizabeth. Vous allez y arrivez, courage.

-Où est-il?

-Pas très loin.

Smith lui désigna la direction puis la laissa partir, lui même avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Alors qu'il repartait retrouver Anna, la jeune Elizabeth passa devant lui.

-Docteur Weir, vous devriez allez voir de se côté, dit-il en indiquant le sud. Je pense qu'il si passe certaines choses qui pourraient vous intéressez.

Elle partie donc dans cette direction, curieuse de comprendre de quoi parlait Smith.

John se trouvait su un balcon un peu isolé. Qu'elle brillante idée avait-il encore eu de venir jusqu'ici!

-Colonel, on peut discuter?

-C'est pas vrais, vous m'en voulez ou quoi Anderson!

-Non, je cherche simplement à vous aider.

-A m'aider! Mais moi, je ne vous ai rien demandez!

-Pas toi non, murmura t-elle, puis, elle reprit tout haut : Je sais que vous avez eu mal mais Elizabeth ne voulait pas...

-Pas quoi? Me blesser? Me repousser comme elle l'à fait?

-Elle vous aime John.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas fan de l'amour vache. Qu'elle aille au diable!

-Vous êtes vraiment con qu'en vous vous y mettez!

-Écoutez Anderson...

-NON, VOUS ECOUTEZ MOI! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QU'ELLE VOUS AIME ET QU'ELLE SOUFFRE AUTANT QUE VOUS! ELLE NA PAS EU LE CHOIX.

-ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX.

Elle soupira

-Elle vous a repoussez de peur de vous créer des problèmes. Parce que vous êtes tout les deux des leaders de l'expédition et que le commandement n'aurait pas apprécié ce genre de relation entre vous, surtout avec votre dossier, même si ici se n'est pas aussi stricte qu'au SG-C, expliqua t-elle en se radoucissant. Et elle est persuadée que vous voulez d'elle parce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir Teyla.

-Quoi? Répondit le militaire abasourdie. Mais c'est du délire. Pourquoi penserait-elle une chose pareille.

-John, lorsqu'elle à rompue avec Simon, elle a perdu confiance en elle, vous comprenez?

-Je... je ne savais pas. Mais elle ne veut pas de moi, elle à été très clair.

-Je sais qu'elle a été dure avec vous mais elle voulait vous dissuadez une bonne fois pour toute.

-Alors vous croyez qu'elle m'aime?

-J'en suis certaine.

-Et si vous vous trompée?

-Elle a raison.

Tout d'eux se retournèrent vers Elizabeth, qui les écoutaient là en silence. Elle s'approcha.

-J'ai bien réfléchit à se que vous m'avez dit Kate, je suis désolé pour vous.

-Si vous l'êtes vraiment, vous savez quoi faire.

Répondit-elle en s'éloignant un peu du couple pour rejoindre Smith qui observait, invisible.

-Elizabeth, je...

-Non laisse moi parler. J'ai été idiote. Je voulais préserver notre relation et je n'ai réussie qu'à la détruire. J'ai perdu ton amitié et ton amour. Mais j'avais de bonne raisons.

-Il n'y a rien entre Teyla et moi et ça ne sera jamais le cas.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, oui.

-Quand a ce commandement stupide, il nous suffit d'être discret pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher sa vie à se poser des questions et à vouloir toujours respecter les règles. La vie et l'amour n'existe pas si on ne prend jamais de risque.

Un peu plus loin Elizabeth les observait avec Smith.

-Vous devriez être avec Anna.

-Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire adieux, répondit-il tristement.

-C'est dommage.

-Comment ça se passe pour eux d'après vous?

-Au point où on en ait, ça passe ou sa casse.

-On dirait que ça passe!

Elle regarda en direction des deux jeunes gens qui s'échangeaient un baissé passionné. De nouveau il y eu un flash blanc et Elizabeth et Smith disparurent.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. L'ange

**Voilà, dernier chapitre! Je sais c'est cours comme histoire mais ça ce passe n trois jours!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'Ange.  
**

Elizabeth n'en revenait pas. Que c'était-il passé? Un instant plus tôt, elle se trouvait à la fête et voilà qu'elle était sur Atlantis, mais de jour! Et dans son propre corps en plus! Elle se tourna vers Smith, toujours invisible pour les autres.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Vous avez réussie Elizabeth. Nous sommes revenues dans le présent.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ces vingt dernières années.

-C'est normal, ça va revenir vite.

Smith désigna une fête qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

-Vous fêtez vos vingt cinq ans sur Atlantis et la défaite des Wraiths!

-Que... que c'est-il passé pour John et moi?

-Au bout de quelques mois, vous avez décidés de ne plus vous cacher et de vous ficher de ce que pourrait penser vos supérieurs. Ils n'ont pas appréciés mais vous n'avez pas eu de gros problèmes. Un peu plus de deux ans après notre intervention, vous vous êtes mariés et avez eu deux enfants.

-Emie et Joan, je m'en souviens!

-Et vous en avez adoptés deux autres.

-Agathe et Thomas. Leur parents sont morts alors qu'ils étaient bébés. Et les autres.

Teyla et Ronon ont eux trois enfants ils y a quelques années mais sont séparés depuis. Radek à trouvé quelqu'un aussi et est très heureux comme Carson.

-Et Rodney? Où est-il.

-Il fut l'une des nombreuses victimes de la guerre, mais...

-Il a sauvé la citée! Oui, ça je m'en souviens! Maintenant, on s'acharne à comprendre la technologie Ancienne. Et Anna?

-Anna à fini par refaire sa vie avec un scientifique. Mais elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Je pense qu'elle est heureuse, enfin j'espère.

Elizabeth sera Smith dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait! Je ne vous oublierais jamais.

Il la relâcha avec un sourire désolé.

-Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Dès que vous passerez cette porte pour rejoindre la fête, vous m'oublierez ainsi que ces trois derniers jours. Personnes ne se souviendra de Kate Anderson et du technicien Smith. Mais moi je ne vous oublierais pas.

Elizabeth le sera de nouveau dans ses bras et décida enfin de retourner à la fête.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, une légère brise lui effleura le visage et elle oublia en un éclair les trois jours qui venait de s'écouler.

Un peu désorientée, elle accepta la coupe de champagne que lui tendait John. Il lui vola un baisé et tout le monde ria devant la mine dégouté des enfants.

Smith observa la scène de loin, un peu mélancolique, lorsqu'une voie familière murmura derrière lui :

-Moi je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

Il se retourna. Anna le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Pourtant plus de vingt ans avaient passées pour elle.

-Tu peux me voir?

-Évidement.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Parce que tu es mort?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Tu compte encore partir sans me dire adieux? Comme tu l'as fait à la fête ou... à l'église?

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le courage. Comment as tu su que c'était moi?

-Ta mère disait souvent que j'avais un don pour voir au font des gens, pour voir leurs âmes. Elle n'avait pas complètement tord j'imagine.

-Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai réalisée que bien plus tard. La tristesse m'aveuglais je suppose et m'empêchais de voir la vérité à l'époque. Avec le temps j'ai compris et j'ai reconnue ton âme comme je l'ai reconnue aujourd'hui. Jamais pourtant, je ne pensais te revoir. Tu es devenue un ange?

-En quelque sorte. J'aide les gens.

-Tu es heureux?

-Pas autant que je l'ai été avec toi, mais oui assez.

-Alors moi aussi.

-Comment as tu fais pour ne pas oublier?

-J'avais besoin de réponses et je les aient eu la nuit où je t'ai revue. Ca m'a permis d'être de nouveau en paix avec mes sentiments. Je suppose que c'est pour ça. Je t'aimais plus que tout et je t'aimerai encore le restant de ma vie.

-Moi aussi, enfin je veux dire...

-J'ai compris.

-Anna, je vais tout faire pour obtenir moi aussi ma deuxième chance et on serra de nouveau tout les deux, je te le promets.

-Je sais. Je suis contente d'avoir put enfin te dire au revoir. Mais je crois que c'est ici que nos routes se séparent pour le moment. Je te remercie pour ces trois jours merveilleux, ils ont changés ma vie.

Elle s'approcha de Smith, l'embrassa tendrement et lui glissa un « je t'aime » qu'il ne fut pas près d'oublier. Enfin elle retourna à la fête Atlante et permis à son ange de s'envoler.

-Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de retourner dans notre galaxie Mr Smith.

-Mr le Juge.

Il lança un dernier regard à Elizabeth et Anna.

-Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé finalement.

-Pourquoi lui avoir laissé ses souvenirs?

-Ce n'est pas de notre fait.

-Vous allez les lui retirer?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, on vous a envoyez sauver deux âmes. Celle du docteur Weir et par conséquent celle du Colonel Sheppard. Et vous avez réussi, par un moyen peu commun, il faut l'avouer, à sauver une troisième âme.

-Anna.

-Elle se laissait mourir de chagrin et de culpabilité. Mais l'amour que vous vous portés mutuellement à su éclairer sa route. Vos sentiments pour elle lui on permit de vous revoir, d'accepter la réalité et de comprendre qu'elle ne vous trahirait pas en vivant, en aimant de nouveau. C'est tout à fait inattendu! Pour une raison étrange, elle à conservée ses souvenirs malgré l'achèvement de votre mission et nous pensons que cela lui a permis de vivre ces vingt dernières années. Les lui enlever, lui ferait plus de mal que de bien et nous ne tenons pas à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau malheureuse.

-Merci.

Smith sourit, content d'avoir put rendre celle qu'il aimait heureuse et quitta la cité pour une nouvelle mission.

* * *

**FIN**

**Petite critique?**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
